1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for positioning a recording head over a data track on a rotating magnetic disc, and more specifically to an apparatus and method in a magnetic disc drive assembly for positioning a head wherein continuous head position sensing during head movement is not required to enable the head to become positioned over a new data track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art head positioning devices require the use of precision head movement tracking to enable the capture by a recording head of a desired destination track on the first attempt. To obtain such precision, it is necessary to use an accurate servo-mechanism and an expensive precision position transducer or sensor, such as a precision lead screw or a precision optical sensor, along with complex support logic circuits, to continually keep track of the head position so that the head can stop at a desired point and be accurately positioned over the desired destination track.